


Merry Christmas

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [17]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: hey! could you write a Ricky horror one about the reader and Ricky visiting and staying her parents but they don't really approve of him and he gets a little upset so she tries to make him feel better (with some fluffy smut of you want lol) thank you so much!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You’re more than welcome, Sugar! I hope you guys enjoy this! xxoxoo

It was Christmas, and usually you were more than happy to buy into the age old tradition of buying presents, staying up all night to wrap them all the while trying to decorate the house and tree and hide said presents from the people you bought them for. That’s how you _would_ have felt, but this Christmas was different, because this Christmas you were not coming home for the holidays alone, no, you were bringing home your boyfriend Ricky and despite his normally neutral facial expression you could easily tell he was nervous too.

“I really don’t have to come with you, babe,” Ricky says for the hundredth time, even though he’s still packing his suitcase while saying it. “I could just go over to Chris’s or something.”

You turn to face the pale man, walking over and wrap your arms around his neck, “babe I _want_ you there with me,” you say, kissing him softly.

“But your parents—”

“My parents are just going to have to deal,” you say stubbornly, there was no way you were going to miss spending Christmas with Ricky. “Besides, you get to see where I grew up, it’ll be fun, I promise,” you add with a smile, feeling the nervous knot in your stomach loosen upon seeing him smile.

“Alright, fine, but only because you’re so damn stubborn,” Risky says lightheartedly, resting his hands on your hips as he leans down to kiss you softly.

**~~~~~**

Well…maybe you were a little _too_ optimistic in your mention of ‘fun’.

The airport and flying went smoothly, the two of you sleeping through most of the flight, people were helpful and the food wasn’t too horrible this time. However, upon arriving at your parent’s house you didn’t expect to see you mother sigh and your father shake his head slightly once seeing Ricky, you knew they might have not fully approved but to be so rude to his face already made you regret ever accepting their invitation to come home for Christmas. No matter, you were still determined to have fun with Ricky during your short stay back in your hometown, knowing you wouldn’t be able to sleep properly if the forced smile remained on Ricky’s face - you’d rather him not smile at all than force one.

Grasping your boyfriend’s hand the two of you enter the home, not only had your parents put you on edge but they wouldn’t even let the two of you sleep in the same room - and while you had expected such a cliché reaction from them, it still irritated you. You put up with their less-than-cordial behavior, growing more and more upset the more you noticed none of Ricky’s smiles reached his eyes. However, it was at dinner that you’d had enough.

“Mom, please, Bryan’s my _ex_ and bring him up is fucking rude,” you sigh trying to calm yourself, shaking your head.

“Language!” Your dad exclaims and that, well to put it bluntly, was the _last-fucking-straw_.

“You’re getting angry at _me?!”_ You yell, no longer able to contain yourself. “I’ve been holding _my_ anger back since the second we got here! The two of you have been nothing but rude to Ricky since the moment we got here, I should have followed my gut and never dragged him out here! But I didn’t think there was any way my _parents_ would act like immature little children to the man I love!” You finish angrily, pushing your chair back as you shoot up to stand.

Taking Ricky’s wrist you gently - but insistently - pull him along with you as you storm out of the living room and up to your room, slamming the door behind you and suddenly you felt like you’re back in high school all over again. You lean against the closed door, head falling back against it and sigh heavily. It was when you heard a voice clear that you remembered you weren’t alone.

Your head snaps back up to look at Ricky and you smile small, “I’m sorry about them,  I didn’t think they’d be such…” you trail off, trying to find the right word.

“Annoying parents?” Risky offers with a smile, and you chuckle softly.

“I was going to say ‘assholes’, but sure lets go with that,” you reply with a smile, walking over to your boyfriend who envelopes you in his arms.

“You didn’t have to do that, y’know, I know how parents can be and I wasn’t expecting the ‘open arms’ treatment or anything.”

You shake your head, arms wrapped around Ricky’s torso tightening, “no, the way they were acting was fucking ridiculous _…_ I’m sorry babe, you didn’t deserve that…maybe we really shouldn’t have come,” you finish with a sad sigh, ducking your head.

You feel a large and warm hand cup your jaw, gently moving your face back up to meet Ricky’s eyes and your heart melts at the first genuine smile he’d expressed since entering your parent’s home.

“I’m with you and I’m happy _because_ I’m with you, babe, that’s all that matters,” Ricky says softly and you smile at his words.

“Really?”

“Of course, (Y/N),” the raven-haired man replies, leaning down to kiss you softly. “I love you.”

You smile and hold him tighter, “I love you too, Ricky.”

The two of you remain like that for a while longer, silently and contently in each other’s arms when an idea comes to mind and a large smile spreads across your face. Pulling back slightly you meet Ricky’s light eyes with a beaming smile, he chuckles softly at your expression but raises a brow at the all too familiar look you get when you have an idea.

“Come with me, my child!” You quietly exclaim, taking Ricky’s wrist and lead him to the window of your room.

“We’re sneaking out?” He asks with a chuckle and you nod excitedly.

“I told you I’d show you where I grew up,” you say, pulling open the window you turn to look at him over your shoulder. “So you’re going to get the full experience.”

The guitarist chuckles but smiles wide, “lets do this.”

The two of your sneak out of your window with slightly difficulty, mainly because Ricky almost slipped off the roof leaving the two of you in laughing fits, but you both managed to make it safely to the ground like you had done so many times over in the past. You wasted no time, taking Ricky by the wrist you both walked down the road towards the small town, pointing out a few locations along the way and sharing high school stories with your boyfriend who held you under his arm and laughed - he even told you stories of his own delinquency. However, that’s how you both found yourselves standing on a pier over a frozen lake, marveling at the way the moon made the ice dance like stars.

“Man, I forgot how beautiful it was here…” you breathe, leaning into Ricky while watching the sight.

“It really is beautiful,” Ricky agrees, tilting his head to kiss the top of yours. “I’m glad I came.”

You look up at him, a little surprised by his words, “you mean that?”

“Totally,” Ricky says with a kind smile, arm gently rubbing your side. “I’m seeing sides of you I never knew about, how could I not be?”

You smile at that, leaning in to kiss Ricky softly but deep and slowly the kiss grows slightly heated before the two of you pull apart.

“You hungry?” You ask, suddenly realizing neither of you had eaten since the airport.

“Starved,” Ricky chuckles, taking your hand in his as you offer it before setting off down a familiar path.

You take Ricky to what once was your favorite dinar during high school, you both chatted away before eating your fill and deciding to walk back to your parent’s house.

“Do you have the key?” Ricky whispers, standing behind you.

“No but…wait,” you say, kneeling down and dig into the flower pot. “I knew it!”

“What?”

You hold up a key, “I used to bury a spare key in here for when I’d sneak back in from shows.”

Ricky chuckles, “I don’t think that’s really safe, dumbass.”

You chuckle quietly while cleaning off the key, “you’re right, I’ll leave it in my room.”

Unlocking the door you and Ricky silently sneak back into the dimly lit house, locking the door behind the two of you but this time you take the ket upstairs with you. The two of you sneak around like thieves but make it into your room without incident, both releasing a breath of relief before meeting each other’s eyes and bursting into quite giggles.

“I feel like I’m sixteen again,” Ricky whispers and you nod in agreement, despite the beginning of the night you were actually having fun now.

“C’mere,” you say, curling a finger at the raven-haired young man who smiles and walks over to you.

The moment Ricky’s within arm’s reach you grip his coat and pull him in for a kiss, cold lips warming each other with each passing moment until the two of you pull apart and the want is clear in both your eyes.

“Were you a quiet teen?” You semi-jokingly whisper, and Ricky grins.

“It wasn’t really _me_ I used to be worried about,” he purrs, winking at you.

“Oh really now?” You chuckle softly, breathing in a shuddering breath when his lips kiss along your neck.

The two of you tumble onto the bed, layers of clothes slowly shedding off before falling onto the floor with muffled thumps but your lips hardly leave each other’s - the longest the two of you pulled apart was to discard your shirts. Ricky gently lays you onto the bed, following you down as his lips skate across the skin of your neck and ample chest. You reach over to your bed side table, leaning up on your elbow before grinning in triumph and pull out a condom packet and Ricky chuckles at your excitement - but it was clear neither of you could wait any longer. You move the musician so that you’re straddling him, tearing open the foil you roll the condom over his length and give him a few teasing strokes before positioning yourself above him and slowly lowering yourself down. The two of you bite back moans, pausing a moment to contain yourselves before you begin moving, leaning forward to capture his lips and quiet your moans you lift yourself up before smiling back down onto him. Ricky chokes back a groan and snaps his hips up to meet yours, it was rough but slow, the two of your taking your time to enjoy the intensity of the moment.

“Ricky,” you softly breath, voice hitching slightly when he hits just the right spot.

“(Y/N) fuck…” Ricky moans softly, voice soft but deep against your neck.

You both continue to rock and grind your hips against one another before Ricky grunts, his body stiffening and you knew what was about to happen so instead of letting him recuperate to last longer you move faster wanting to get him off and watch as he tries to keep silent while doing so - hey, you never denied being a devious little jerk.

“I-I won’t last much longer if you k-keep going like this, (Y/N),” Ricky mewls, gripping your hips.

“That’s the point,” you whisper with a grin, continuing your movements until you feel Ricky still beneath you and spill into the condom.

You pause for a moment, your own orgasm just within reach but you remain cautious before rolling off Ricky and watch with bated breath as he takes the condom off and ties it off. Once having discarded of the condom the guitarist returns to the bed, grinning at you he crawls over you and captures your lips, kissing you hotly for a moment before moving further South, and you slap a hand over your mouth when you feel his latch onto your clit and suck.

“F-Fuck…” you moan, your voice muffled from behind your hand.

Ricky continues his actions, slipping two digits into you fast and hard until your thighs tighten around his head and your body trembles with ecstasy - you could have sworn your eyes rolled to the back of your head for a second. Ricky lazily continues his movement, aiding you through your high before you gently nudge his head away when becoming to sensitive and he heeds your action and moves back up to pull you into his embrace. The two of you lay in comfortable silence for a moment, your hand laced in with his and you bring it up to your lips to kiss the back of his hand.

“Merry Christmas,” you say softly, smiling fondly but tired.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N),” Ricky replies, just as content but tired. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you reply, slowly drifting off in your boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
